


孤雄进入瓦尔哈拉神殿

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *光公*成为灵光卫的暗之战士被囚禁在了伪神殿（79本）内，水晶公自愿作为“养料”将自己献祭给灵光卫。*兽化/粗鲁/流泪设定*有一点点be
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	孤雄进入瓦尔哈拉神殿

末世中的城主进入这从天界坠落的洁白神殿。  
这座伪神的城池十几日前从黑色山峦中诞生，放入一轮雪白的圆日，升至空中，成为无数洁白生物的巢穴。它们都生长着细长的四肢与小小的头，背后是骨骼般的双翼，如同告死天使一般，嘶鸣着围绕宫殿盘旋。  
来路不明的神秘冒险者进入伪神宫殿调查后，神殿不久便从天界垮塌了，伪神沃里斯连同他的梦幻之城一同坠入山间深渊。自从那以后，人们再没见过那名为“暗之战士”的冒险者的身影，外界将其定义为“失踪”，而沃里斯死后，高浓度的光之力从宫殿中被释放，众人皆活在世界即将毁灭的恐惧当中，陨落的神殿便被遗忘于山峦，只有宏伟王座的洁白一角仍在山谷深处闪耀。  
城主水晶公作为这些日来唯一的访客登上宽阔无尽的断裂台阶。曲折向前的廊桥两侧伫立着沉默无声的白色石像，在坠落的震荡中，他们也从宝座上摔下，彼此坚硬的身体相撞，跌了个粉身碎骨。  
水晶公攀爬过石像的断臂，在空荡无人的神殿中穿行。他红色的长袍极为显眼，仿佛苍白森林中唯一跃动着生命的猎物。  
中庭响起他细碎的脚步声。两旁的石像也渐渐变得模样，他们已不再是庄严肃穆的神。残断的肢体彼此亲挨着倒在院中，仿佛是醉酒的侍女，放肆地解开衣衫躺在冬日的花园中休憩。她们被这座落雪花园的主人狠狠鞭挞惩罚了，光滑的白色大理石表面布满深深的沟壑。  
这里栖居着一只愤怒无束的野兽，白天以无尽的蛮力摧毁着花园，夜晚已经失去人性的他被本能的孤寂和悔恨折磨，在泛滥的天光中发出痛苦的呜叫。  
他有机警的兽性、完美强健的身躯和混沌破碎的灵魂。他在渐近的脚步声中睁开双目，瞬间绽放的雪白睫毛之间，是没有眼白的漆黑瞳孔。  
“早上好，英雄。天气已经转凉了，你还习惯吗？”  
全身洁白的男人身披一件银灰色的长袍，赤足走下无暇的台阶。灰黑色的线条纹身从脸颊与四肢延伸至袖口，乳白的粘液不断从他的脚掌下方溢出。光是靠近这个男人，一股如同白檀气味般令人介意的以太之力已经让水晶公倍感压抑。  
男人没有说话，宛如献祭给光明神的圣子一般伫立在大殿中心，他的目光放空一切，好像是在向星球聆听一个答案，又或是在面临冥冥降临的灾厄。  
“暗之战士……”  
也许是这个过往的称呼刺痛了他残存不多的记忆，男人瞬间扭曲出了一个似悲哀又似嬉笑的诡异表情，眼眶之中涌出两行漆黑泪水。  
这就是水晶公、拂晓的贤人以及其亲信们共同死守着的秘密——暗之战士已因水晶公的失误被体内无法抑制的光之力同化为灵光卫，走投无路的众人仍放弃了初代无影提出的条件。光之力正在逐步侵蚀第一世界所剩无几的净土，不久的将来，他们将于原初世界一起迎来最后的末日。  
光之巫女琳短暂地镇压住了暴走的灵光卫，将他连陨落的宫殿一起埋葬在山峦当中。他体内的能量正在剧烈消耗膨胀着，几日之后便会因为肉身无法承载以太而湮灭。  
水晶公内心已有了打算。他是自作聪明而无能的小人，欺骗伟大的英雄酿成大错，如今亡羊补牢，只能以牺牲自己与暗之战士的方式换取世界文明的延续。  
水晶公来到暗之战士的身边，屈腿坐在台阶上。事到如今，他的身份早就无需隐瞒，便摘了兜帽，让被水晶腐蚀的面孔露了出来。暗之战士将嘴张到极限，哭泣了许久才渐渐平息下来，似乎感受到身边的灵魂毫无恶意之后，也随之坐下，将麻木的脸扭过来，注视着水晶公。  
“你还记得今天是什么日子吗？我将‘力量’给你带来了。这几天开始变得越来越痛苦了吧，没事……很快就会轻松起来了。”  
暗之战士仍旧大张着漆黑的嘴，从口腔望进去，里面的粘膜和脏器都消失不见了，仿佛他的身体里装着一个黑洞，深处翻涌着混乱的力量。那力量不断同自身搏斗、吞噬，逐渐让暗之战士的身体土崩瓦解。  
“啊——啊——”  
暗之战士仿佛闻到肉味的猛兽，发出贪婪急切的呜咽。水晶公无法想象暗之战士正在经历的痛苦，他体内的力量正在不断”消化”着自己，唯有从外部向他输送以太，才能减缓自噬的速度。第一世界的属性以太在百年前干枯殆尽，如今能奉献给暗之战士的，只有活着的生命。不论是拂晓贤人还是亲信侍卫都反对他将自身的以太供给暗之战士的做法，但水晶公无法舍弃暗之战士，更无法将他抛弃在深山之中等待肉体殒灭之日的到来。于是他便只身前来了。  
传送以太的方法极为简单，身体接触罢了。如果是法师使用治疗魔法，只需要接触伤者患处便可。而要向灵光卫传递以太，得采用更加直接原始的方法才行。  
水晶公解开暗红的长袍。他此行本来就是为了这事来的，没有穿里衣，赤裸消瘦的身体显露出来。暗之战士嗅到了从皮肤渗出的新鲜的以太，立马扑到水晶公身上，将嘴朝他的胸膛咬去。  
被同化的他身材相比以前魁梧许多，已差不多是成年鲁加的块头看，轻易地就将身材瘦小的水晶公压在身下。被水晶侵蚀的痕迹蔓延过水晶公的胸膛，仿佛有人将靛蓝色的燃料无心泼溅在了他的皮肤上。  
暗之战士没有撕咬他的躯体，而是疯狂地吮吸起来。  
水晶公在几日之前登上伪神殿的时候，原本已经做好了将自己作为生肉喂给暗之战士的准备，但很显然，比起进食，丧失心智的旧世英雄选择了性交。通过在水晶公体内不断地抽插求欢，以太力被不断抽送到暗之战士体内的黑洞中。体力耗尽的水晶公失去了反抗的力气，被暗之战士无休止地榨取出以太。  
性交过后，暴躁的暗之战士便会短暂地恢复平静，甚至比琳的镇压还为有效。不但停止了破坏，连目光清明起来，仿佛那个温柔而强大的灵魂复苏重新接管了这具身体。从那以后，为了那双眼睛能够片刻重回蔚蓝色，水晶公便每日前来。  
“慢一些，英雄……”  
暗之战士强力的双腕撕扯开水晶公的衣袍，一边揉捏他干净的身体，一边吮吸着皮肤上散发的以太。这点蹂躏对于水晶公来说算不上痛苦，只是他的精神仿佛被精练了一般，强制与暗之战士体内的力量产生共鸣，使得一种妖异的感受在他体内升腾而起。这股令人恐惧的感受催生着他内心所有的欲望。  
他想要吃，不论是烤肉还是草根，都想要塞入口中；想征服这个世界、名垂青史，让人民都臣服在他的光晕和盛名之下；想要破坏摧毁，相与这个世界一同沦陷；想要和人做爱交合，想让人粗鲁地爱抚他的性器。水晶公的瞳孔在这种恐惧的震慑下皱缩成了两道细线，暗之战士英俊苍白的脸，倒映在他血红的虹膜之上。  
“请饶恕我……请宽恕我……哈——”  
舌苔扫过敏感的淡红色乳头的时候，乳首就已经硬立起来，但暗之战士并没有继续爱抚他的身体，而是不断地吮吸着他半透明的脆弱皮肤。水晶公的身体上，覆盖着新旧不一的章鱼吸盘一般的淤血暗纹。暗之战士十分不满，想要得到更多的以太，便大力揉捏亵玩着这具柔软的身体，想从皮囊上寻找一些突破口。  
眼睛。那双透明的玻璃体中似乎有美味的以太。灵光卫用粗大的手指剥开水晶公的上下眼睑，迫使他的眼球暴露出来，然后用舌头贪婪地舔舐起来。他舔去水晶公眼尾部不断冒出的泪，灰白色的腥臭粘液不断从舌尖滴落在水晶公的口鼻中。这场景似曾相识，百年之前，水晶塔的大门被西德破解开的时候，他也是这样吻去古·拉哈·提亚眼角的泪水。  
暗之战士粗重的鼻息不断喷洒在水晶公的皮肤上，拂去一层光屑，吹得皮肤表面浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。他就像是一只靠嗅觉捕猎的野兽，抽动着鼻子，张开四肢向下爬去，不否分说地分开水晶公的双腿，凝视在那同样被水晶花纹腐蚀的性器官上。  
“请别那样做……英雄。你已经将我的自尊与节操一同粉碎了。”  
“呵——咯……呃呃呃！”  
水晶公的阴茎尺寸中等，在内心一番复杂情绪的斗争中半勃起来，稍微施加一点刺激，就一挺一挺地抖动变硬。他的性器是深粉色的，没有体毛与衣料的遮盖，完全暴露在暗之战士面前。硬立的头部已经从淡色的包皮中半露出来，暗之战士已经感受到从那湿漉漉的地方不断溢出的气息，张口将阴茎连同睾丸一起含入嘴中。  
暗之战士厚实的长舌缠了上来，起初性器在湿热环境中被束缚的感觉令他倍感痛苦，但等到舌头缠绕着阴茎上下摩擦起来，一股剧烈的快感迅速袭上他的腰椎，令水晶公发出难堪的愉悦声。细如叶片一般舌尖前段甚至挤入了包皮的缝隙当中，将冠状全部剥了出来。  
“不……不要！”  
舌尖皱缩成了细长的针状，像是一根导管，摸索到了龟头中间裂口的小缝，沿着尿道口缓缓插了进去。灵光卫的舌在口器与肉瓣之间灵活地变化，插入尿道之后，一股股不明液体沿着导管被注射进去，让水晶公痛苦的哭叫起来。导管吞吐运输时不断地在阴茎内部上下摩擦，让他产生了一种性器正在被奸淫侵犯的错觉。暗之战士发出一声叹息，似乎完成了注射，将舌尖一口气从尿道口抽出，变回了原本倒三角舌的形状，拉出一连串透明的淫水，溅射在水晶公的小腹上。水晶公以这种方式被射满，被刺激地两股战战，大腿根几度被强制分开，性器已经完全勃起了，从暗之战士的嘴角划出，蹭在他的脸颊上。这时汲取了稍许以太的灵光卫尚未得到满足，吮吸着睾丸，想要从硬涨的会阴缝中嘬出一点愉悦。  
“别再……别再往后了！不行！”  
灵活的舌头终于来到了紧闭的密口，那里有直通到水晶公体内的肉甬，以太的香气正源源不断地从后穴中流出。接连几日的交合已经让那处非常适应插入爱抚，入口周围仍然是深粉色，然而唇周已经被摩擦地红肿。  
暗之战士已摸索到了入口，将臀瓣粗暴地分开，肉尖钻进紧闭的甬道之中。水晶公感觉身体正在被一条略微粗糙的肉带填满，在他最隐秘的情丘和炙热的窄径中探索。猫魅族的身体触觉异常敏感，他越是想要隐藏自己，灵光卫就越是羞辱他的自尊。水晶公的臀瓣被暗之战士的大手强行分开，阳心被长驱直入。腰臀已经违背意愿地摆动起来，每当摩擦敏感点，结实的窄臀便忍不住一阵阵颤抖。  
在汲取够了他体内的以太之后，暗之战士撕下了身上的灰长袍。他的身体早已被光之力重塑成天使的形象，胯间平坦无物，失去了性征。也许是他体内残存的“人”的部分被性欲驱动了，那地方竟然有东西凸起，一根没有睾丸的阳物逐渐成型。常人的性器总让人觉得隐晦下流，这却像是石雕工艺品，柱身高挺粗大，上面布满与他身体上同一样式的凹凸条状花纹，龟头中间裂开一道沟壑，马眼的细缝正不断张合。  
他揪住想要逃离的水晶公的猫尾，拖至自己身下，强迫其趴在地上，高抬起腰。  
水晶公被揪住头发和尾，以屈辱的姿势跪立在地。这仿佛一场神交，刑具般的阳物在他的会阴与后穴之间来回滑动着，最终顶在了凹陷处，破开紧致的穴口，连同周围收缩的皱褶一同插了进去。水晶公闭上眼的瞬间，两行眼泪滚落睫毛。灵光卫操到了底，撞得他浑身的肉都为止一抖。  
“太深了……”  
他失去了太多以太，无力反抗，红白交杂的头发被揪得散落在单薄的肩，狼狈不堪。性器随之后退，连同他的魔力和柔软的内部都要跟着一起抽出。灵光卫将水晶公的两手别在背后统一制服住，由上而下地强迫他抬起下巴，口器又插入他的口中，逮住他的舌头交缠起来。  
水晶公感觉有淫液味道的液体被一股股地射入食道当中，他无法拒绝，臀部被操得不断颤动，就仿佛饮下烈酒，后穴中不断穿出的快感被点燃了。  
暗之战士将他按在地上操了将近半个小时，膝盖早已被摩擦得青红交接。紧接着他被放下了，躺在自己流出的春水当中，口角有来不及白色的液体流下。暗之战士像野兽一样抖了抖光洁皮肤上并不存在的毛发，蹲坐在台阶上，重新将水晶公拉扯过来，强迫他分开双腿，跨坐在性器上。  
“古……拉哈……”  
暗之战士发出了几个模糊的音节。他的疼痛终于缓和了少许，焦躁不安被柔软美妙的身体抚平了。他将手臂从水晶公腿弯下穿过，分开他的双腿，从后方一点点将性器重新顶入红肿的小穴。水晶公有种自己要被那粗大的阴茎操穿的恐惧，不得不挺腰躲避他的深入，可反倒看起来像是他在主动起伏配合。  
暗之战士这回温柔地吻着水晶公的耳朵和脖颈，用指尖逗弄翘挺可爱的乳头，同时身下快速耸动，一下下都操在最敏感的阳心上。  
水晶公张大口剧烈呼吸着，听见自己动情的哼声不受节制地溢出。他的性器被操得来回弹动，抽得大腿内侧生疼，几度甩出半透明的液体来。  
暗之战士在他体内射精了，巨量的液体灌入他的下腹，以助于盆腔都略微鼓了起来。他倒在大理石地上，暗之战士在他身旁无声地坐了一会儿，又爬到他身上泄欲。  
“别再离开我了，英雄……”  
水晶公在情朝之中陷入半休克，在朦胧的泪水之中，他仿佛看到了瓦尔哈拉神殿。那是他还是小孩的时候，坐在树上一边乘凉一边反复阅读的英雄们的传说故事。传说十二神在天界修筑英灵神殿，在英雄亡后，便可前往永享极乐。民间的吟游诗人传唱他们的故事，工匠在花园中雕刻他们的洁白石像，而往生的英雄则在神殿之中，将他高洁的灵魂与世俗分割。  
在历史之中作为卑微插曲的水晶公，要为他的英雄修建一座瓦尔哈拉神殿。  
“我要与你共赴……在那瞬间的永恒之中……”  
他张开双臂，拥抱着兴奋至极的灵光卫，在身下召唤出了传送结界，将这个世界的灾厄与罪人本身流放到虚无界。两人交合的身体叠成一个，突然一空，坠入黑暗无垠的星河，他们被瞬间吸入了另一个空间。落向虚无。  
泛滥的光消失了，在璀璨的星光之中，暗之战士眼中的漆黑也逐渐消失。  
温柔的蓝色目光笼罩着水晶公。暗之战士努了努嘴唇说了些什么，话语无声地消失在真空中，但水晶公的灵魂却捕捉到了。他两人赤身裸体，是最单纯原初的生命。他笑着吻向他的嘴唇，泪水化作钻石流落在寂静宇宙。  
孤雄进入瓦尔哈拉神殿。

fin


End file.
